Inazuma Wielder: Sword of Revenge
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Di sebuah villa berkumpul dua kelompok field trip...shadow wielders dan pemain sepak bola. Tapi dengan suasana yang kurang mengenakkan...bagaimana jadinya...?
1. When Shadow Meets Soccer

**Inazuma Wielder: Sword of Revenge**

Jiro POV

"_Jiro! Waktunya berangkat!" teriak Zola._

_Aku pun langsung mengangkat tas-ku dan mengambil langkahku._

_Sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkan hari ini akan tiba…_

_Hari ini adalah setahun setelah sebuah kenangan yang buruk…_

_Sangat buruk…_

Kariya POV

"_Ayo! Sudah hampir waktunya!" sahut Hitomiko-kantoku._

_Aku pun senang sekali._

_Ya…walaupun hanya empat murid yang ikut._

_Hari ini adalah setahun setelah sebuah kenangan yang indah…_

_Sangat indah…_

_**SuzuRyuuji presents**_

_**My first Indonesian Crossover Fic**_

_**A Crossover of animes: Inazuma Eleven x Blue Dragon**_

_**Inazuma Wielder: Sword of Revenge**_

_**Starring: Jiro, Kariya Masaki**_

_**Genre: Horror/Mystery with a bit of comedy and romance…maybe?**_

_**Disclaimer: All Inazuma Eleven and Blue Dragon characters are owned by their respective owners. I only own the plot.**_

_**Warning: A bit OOC, random**_

_**Note: If you don't like this, I have no problem. Whether you want to read or not, it's up to you since it's my first Indonesian crossover.**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu~**_

Normal POV

"Wah…hampir sampai ya!" kata Bouquet dengan semangat.

"Iya nih…jadi nggak sabaran!" tambah Kluke.

Jiro hanya mendengus kesal dan melihat ke pemandangan di luar kereta kuda yang mereka naiki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita ini mau jalan-jalan ke mana sih?" tanya Marumaro sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Kita akan ke sebuah villa di tengah hutan sana…" jawab Zola.

"H-hutan?" tanya Kluke dan Bouquet dengan khawatir.

"Tenang…ada Marumaro di sini!" sahut Marumaro yang dengan sukses mendapat benjolan di kepala-nya bekas pukulan Kluke.

"Cih…mereka tidak mengerti perasaanku. Rasanya aku tidak ingin ke sini…" pikir Jiro.

Mereka pun akhirnya tiba di villa itu setelah semua orang tertidur…kecuali Zola, tentunya.

Jiro pun tidak bisa memejamkan mata sepanjang perjalanan, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya…

"Bangunlah! Kita sudah sampai!" kata Zola yang dengan sukses membuat semuanya terbangun…kecuali Jiro karena dia memang bangun dari tadi.

Mereka pun memasuki villa itu dan menemukan kelompok satu lagi…yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah para pemain Inazuma Eleven tadi.

"Sudah datang ya? Kira Hitomiko?" tanya Zola yang sebenarnya retoris.

"Iya…"

Entah siapa yang memlilih grup _field trip_ Inazuma Eleven itu…tapi anggotanya adalah…Ulvida, Megane, Kariya, dan Aoi…yang jelas-jelas hampir nggak ada hubungannya.

"Wah…tempat-nya angker banget…" kata Ulvida sambil merinding.

Jelas saja…karena di dinding sana sini banyak bercak darah. Kayak tempat bekas pembunuhan saja…

.

.

.

"Ini…tempat yang dulu…" gumam Kariya sambil tersenyum.

"Kamar kalian akan digabung. Satu kamar terdiri dari dua orang. Pelatih Hitomiko akan membacakan daftar kamar-nya," sahut Zola sambil melangkah ke lantai atas.

"Baiklah. Kamar no.1 adalah Bouquet dan Ulvida. Kamar no.2 adalah Marumaro dan Megane. Kamar no.3 adalah Kluke dan Aoi. Kamar no.4 adalah Jiro dan Kariya. Jika kalian perlu bantuan, saya dan Zola ada di kamar no.5. Jelas, semuanya?"

"Jelas!" jawab mereka serempak.

Mereka pun kemudian diantar oleh Hitomiko ke kamar masing-masing.

Pertama, kita lihat dulu keadaan kamar no.1.

"Ah, namamu Bouquet ya? _Yoroshiku_," kata Ulvida.

"Iya. Kamu…Ulvida ya?" tanya Bouquet.

"Itu panggilan-ku. Nama asli-ku, Yagami Reina," jawab Ulvida sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh…salam kenal, Yagami-san!" sahut Bouquet sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, villa ini sepertinya kotor sekali ya?" tanya Ulvida.

"Iya…banyak jaring laba-laba di atas sana…" jawab Bouquet sambil melihat ke langit-langit.

"Di kamar ini tidak ada lampu ya? Rasanya gelap sekali…" kata Ulvida seraya membuka gorden kamar mereka.

Tapi…saat dia membuka-nya…

Dia melihat…

Sebuah sosok…berambut panjang…

Kulit-nya pucat…mata-nya merah…

Dan dari mata-nya itu…

Mengalir darah yang deras…

Seolah-olah darah itu…adalah air mata-nya…

…

Ulvida…yang melihat pemandangan menakutkan itu, langsung menutup gorden itu…

Secara refleks…

"Yagami-san, ada apa? Bukannya tadi kata-nya gelap? Kok gorden-nya ditutup lagi?" tanya Bouquet dengan polos-nya.

"Ah, setelah dipikir ulang…ternyata nggak gelap-gelap amat…" jawab Ulvida sambil tersenyum gugup.

Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau dia melihat sosok hantu yang sedang menangis darah…

Siapa yang akan percaya omong kosong itu…?

Mari kita beralih ke kamar no.2…

"Marumaro ya? Salam kenal," kata Megane Kakeru.

"Ah iya…salam kenal, Megane-san…" balas Marumaro.

"Kamu…_shadow wielder _ya?" tanya Megane yang sepertinya tau sekali hal-hal semacam ini.

"Begitulah. Kalo Megane-san apa?" tanya Marumaro balik.

"Aku adalah penyelamat tim Raimon dalam bermain sepak bola!" jawab Megane dengan bangga-nya.

Untungnya tidak ada Endou dkk untuk mendengar ucapan Megane tadi…mungkin dia sudah digebukin oleh Someoka.

"Gitu ya? Ah…aku mau istirahat dulu!" kata Marumaro sambil berbaring di ranjang.

CEPLAK

Ada bunyi saat Marumaro berbaring di kasur-nya.

"Marumaro, kamu…_nosebleed_?" tanya Megane yang melihat kolam darah di kasur Marumaro.

"Ng-nggak kok! Darah-nya menetes dari atas!" kata Marumaro sambil menunjuk langit-langit yang penuh darah.

"Lho…? Kok di atas sana bisa ada darah?" tanya Megane dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tau! Tapi darah-nya terus menetes!" sahut Marumaro dengan panik.

"Tenang…untuk sementara, kau tidur saja di kasur yang satu lagi," kata Megane dengan tampang sok berani.

Sekarang kita akan ke kamar no.3…

"Jadi begitu…"

"Iya, Zola-san menyuruh kami ke sini untuk menguji nyali, tapi…kurang tau juga," kata Kluke.

"Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hitomiko-kantoku tentang tempat ini, tapi…tempat ini benar-benar ngeri," sahut Aoi sambil melihat kepala tengkorak di setiap sudut ruangan.

Dan mereka bukan hiasan, saudara-saudara…tapi asli…

…murni kepala tengkorak manusia…

"Iya juga ya…wah, apa isi lemari ini?" tanya Kluke yang memiliki rasa 'ingin tau' yang besar.

Kluke pun membuka lemari itu tanpa ragu, dan…

Apa yang keluar dari lemari itu…?

Vampir…? Bukan.

Kuntilanak…? Apalagi.

Pocong…? Lagi nulis buku dia…

Lalu apa dong…?

Yang ditemukan adalah…sebuah rangka manusia…

Ukurannya sama dengan ukuran tubuh Kluke dan Aoi, dan mungkin teman-teman yang lain…!

Tapi ada lagi yang lain…

Yaitu seperti roh…

"…siapa yang berani memanggil-ku…?" tanya roh itu.

"K-k…"

Suara teriakan terdengar di seluruh villa itu.

Jiro dan Kariya yang ada di kamar no.4 pun dengan refleks menghampiri asal suara teriakan tadi.

"Aoi-san, ada apa?" tanya Kariya.

"Kluke, _daijoubu ka_?" tanya Jiro.

Kluke sudah ditemukan menangis, sementara Aoi hanya shock melihat adegan tadi.

"Kluke, ada apa…?" tanya Jiro lagi sambil menghampiri Kluke.

Kariya pun ikut-ikutan masuk ke kamar itu.

Dilihat-nya rangka manusia asli…tapi tidak ada 'roh' yang tadi dilihat oleh Kluke dan Aoi.

"Hiks…S-Shu…" kata Kluke pelan.

"Shu…?" tanya Jiro dengan heran.

Kariya dan Aoi tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan, tapi mereka tetap menenangkan Kluke.

TENG TENG

Terdengar bunyi, seperti bunyi kentongan.

"Kluke-san, hapus air mata-mu. Sudah waktu-nya makan malam," sahut Kariya sambil menepuk pundak Kluke.

Untuk pergi ke ruang makan, tidaklah mudah…

Karena harus melewati lorong yang cukup panjang…

"Wah…lukisan-nya bagus juga…" pikir Aoi sambil melihat salah satu lukisan yang ada di lorong itu.

Tapi…

Melihat lukisan itu…dia teringat akan 'roh' yang tadi ia lihat di kamar…

Lutut-nya melemas…keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya…

Ia pun nyaris terjatuh…tapi…

"Aoi-san, ada apa?" tanya Kariya yang berhasil menangkap Aoi sebelum ia sempat menabrak lantai.

"Ng-nggak…" jawab Aoi singkat.

Di lorong itu, terdengar suatu suara…seperti suara hembusan angin…

Tapi berbeda…

…suara itu…

seperti suara orang…

Bouquet yang ketakutan pun mencoba untuk mendekati Jiro.

Ya…kalo dia mendekati Marumaro, kalian bisa tau sendiri apa yang akan terjadi.

Di lorong itu, tidak ada lampu…hanya cahaya lilin.

Beberapa menit kemudian…angin berhembus kencang.

Yang menyebabkan lilin pun mati, dan suasanya menjadi gelap gulita.

"Wah…lilin-nya mati…" kata Megane dengan kecewa.

"Gimana kita mau sampai ke ruang makan itu kalo begini?" tanya Marumaro dengan khawatir.

Kariya POV

_Wah…gelap banget nih…_

_Ng…?_

_Rasanya dari tadi ada yang memegang tangan-ku dengan gemetar._

_Untung aku bawa senter…_

…

_Oh, Aoi-san._

_Tangannya dingin…sepertinya dia kedinginan._

_Untung aku pakai jaket…_

…

_Jaket-nya bisa untuk dua orang sih…tapi…_

_Ah ya sudah lah…apa juga masalahnya membantu orang?_

Normal POV

Aoi akhrnya pakai jaket bareng Kariya, sementara Ulvida hanya mengharapkan Hiroto ada di sana.

Lalu…bagaimana dengan Kluke dan Bouquet?

"Wah…Jiro populer ya…" ejek Kariya sambil mengarahkan senter-nya ke arah Jiro.

Ya…rupanya Kluke dan Bouquet sama-sama memeluk Jiro karena ketakutan.

"Cerewet ah," kata Jiro dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh, rupanya kalian di sini," sahut Zola dengan senter-nya.  
>"Ayo cepat, nanti makanannya keburu dingin," tambahnya.<p>

Dengan bimbingan Zola, mereka akhirnya sampai juga di ruang makannya.

Tapi…siapa yang menduga bahwa si vampire keren akan ada di sana…?

"Hiroto!" sahut Ulvida yang terkejut dengan keberadaan sosok vampire dengan rambut berwarna merah seperti darah.

"Ah, panggil saja Gran," jawab vampire (sok) keren itu.

"Ya sudah lah…lapar nih!" sahut Marumaro.

"Ya sudah…makanan ada di meja sebelah sana," jawab Hitomiko.

Hiroto dengan asyik meminum darah ular yang sudah ada di gelas-nya.

Ya…namanya juga vampire…maklumi saja (walaupun Ulvida dkk _illfeel_ melihatnya sampai kehilangan nafsu makan).

Setelah makan malam yang…kurang membangkitkan selera, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing (dengan senternya Kariya).

Sekarang, mari kita lihat keadaan di kamar no.4…

"Jiro, kamu belum mau tidur?" tanya Kariya.

"Nanti saja deh. Aku jalan-jalan dulu sebentar," jawab Jiro sambil membuka pintu keluar.

"Baik…hati-hati ya."

Jiro POV

_Ah, aku tidak puas._

_Kenapa aku harus berada di tempat ini?_

_Tempat yang penuh kebencian…_

_Kekejaman…_

_Kekejian…_

…

_Tunggu! _

_Itu suara…langkah kaki…?_

_Seseorang menuju ke sini…!_

…

_Oh, dia. Kukira siapa…_

"_Ada apa?Untuk apa kau keluar malam-malam begini…?" tanyaku._

"_Di mana pedang itu?" tanya orang itu._

"_Pedang 'itu'? Pedang apa…?" tanyaku lagi._

_Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya._

"_Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" sahut orang itu._

Normal POV

Tuk tuk tuk!

"Masuk!" sahut Kariya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur-nya.  
>"Hai…ng…Kariya. Jiro mana?" tanya Kluke sambil membuka pintu kamar Kariya.<p>

"Lho? Tadi malam katanya dia mau jalan-jalan…aku sudah tidur duluan," jawab Kariya.

Keheningan sempat melanda tempat itu.

"_Minna…_gawat!" seru Aoi.

"Ada apa…Aoi-san?" tanya Kluke.

"Jiro…Jiro…"

Beberapa waktu kemudian…

"Tidak salah lagi…ini bekas tulang-tulang Jiro," sahut Zola.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Kluke sambil menangis.

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa dalam keadaan begini?" tanya Kariya dengan kebingungan.

"Aoi-chan yang menemukannya," sahut Megane.

"Dilihat dari kondisi-nya…dia dibunuh. Dan karena kemarin tidak ada tulang-tulang ini…berarti…

.

.

.

Dia dibunuh oleh salah satu dari kita," tambahnya.

"Kamu nggak usah sok tau, Megane!" sahut Kluke yang sudah terlalu kesal.

"Megane ada benarnya."

"Eh?"

"Pelaku-nya adalah salah satu di antara kalian," kata Hitomiko.

"Pertanyaannya cuma satu, _kantoku. _

…

Siapa…?" tanya Ulvida yang sekali lagi, sukses membuat keheningan dan kepundungan.


	2. Revenge by Sword

__A/N: Gomen update-nya lama! Author belakangan ini agak sibuk dengan tugas sekolah ditambah lagi jadwal ol semakin tipis...yosh! Maaf kalo jadi agak OOT, typo, atau semacamnya. Hope u enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Siapa…?<em>

Pertanyaan yang sederhana tapi menyakitkan dalam adegan kriminalitas.

Terutama sekarang ini…pembunuhan…

Nyawa salah seorang _shadow wielder _telah melayang…

"Jiro…" gumam Kluke seraya menangis karena kepergiannya.

"Siapa ya yang melakukannya…?" tanya Megane dengan gaya detektif.

"Tapi kejam juga caranya…kulit disayat-sayat dan bola mata pun tidak ada…entah diapakan oleh si pelaku," sahut Kariya sambil mengecek kondisi tulang-tulang itu.

"T-tapi…kenapa dia bisa dibunuh?" tanya Aoi.

"Ya…banyak alasan untuk itu. Entah dendam, atau hal yang lain…tapi berhubung dengan ucapan Megane tadi, pelakunya adalah salah satu di antara kita," tegas Zola.

"J-jangan-jangan, kau yang membunuhnya ya, Zola!"

"Kluke, jangan gegabah!" kata Kariya mengingatkan.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Kluke. Sayangnya, aku punya alibi. Jiro terbunuh di malam hari, bukan? Tanya saja pada Kira-san, aku berada di kamar semalaman, iya kan?" tanya Zola kepada temannya itu.

"Benar, Zola berada di kamar semalaman," jawab Hitomiko.

"Bisa saja dia pergi saat _kantoku_ tertidur…" sambung Megane.

"Kita tidak tidur semalaman."

"Eh?"

"Jangan-jangan kalian bersekongkol ya!" ujar Bouquet.

"Sudahlah Bouquet, tidak baik meng-asumsi orang seperti itu," kata Kariya skali lagi, mengingatkan temannya agar tidak terbawa emosi.

"Jika apa yang dikatakan Zola-san dan Hitomiko-kantoku benar, maka mereka bisa lepas dari tuduhan tersangka. Berarti mereka harus menyelesaikan kasus ini!" ujar Megane.

"Eh…? Yang benar?" tanya Marumaro.

"Untuk saat ini, saya akan lakukan sebisa mungkin," sahut sang '_knightmaster_'.

* * *

><p>"Pertama, kamar nomor satu…Bouquet dan Ulvida. Apakah kalian keluar semalaman?" tanya Zola kepada kedua perempuan itu.<p>

"Saya cuma tidur semalaman…" jawab Ulvida.

"Saya juga," lanjut Bouquet.

"Apakah ada yang bisa membuktikan itu?" tanya Hitomiko.

"Ya…aku yakin Ulvida-san tidur semalaman…" sahut Bouquet.

"Dari mana kau tau itu…?" tanya Zola.

"Ya…aku sempat bangun karena tidak bisa tidur, dan aku melihat bahwa ia tertidur pulas…" jawab Bouquet dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Begitu…"

* * *

><p>"Berikutnya, Megane dan Marumaro. Apakah kalian benar-benar tidur semalaman?" tanya Hitomiko.<p>

"Benar kok! Kami tidak berani keluar karena tempat ini seram!" jawab Marumaro.

"Betul sekali!" sambung Megane sambil merinding.

"Begitu ya?" kata Zola dengan sweatdrop yang tak terlihat(?).

* * *

><p>"Kluke dan Aoi, apakah kalian keluar semalam?" tanya Zola.<p>

"Benar…kami tidak berani keluar sekali pun tadi malam. Iya kan, Kluke?"

"Iya…kita terus ngobrol di kamar sampai jam sebelas," jawab Kluke.

"_Sou ka…_kemungkinannya memang kecil bagi kalian," sahut Hitomiko.

* * *

><p>"Yang terakhir adalah kau, Kariya. Kamu tidak keluar-keluar kan semalam?"<p>

"Tidak! Aku tidur di kamar! Beneran!" jawab Kariya yang entah kenapa bisa jadi panik begitu.

"Dengan begini, akan sulit menentukan pelakunya. Kalian boleh melakukan apa yang kalian mau sekarang, saya dan Kira-san butuh waktu untuk berfikir," kata Zola sambil melangkah ke kamar-nya.

(You forget about me)

"Jadi…Aoi-san menemukannya di bawah pohon itu?" tanya Kariya.

"Iya," jawabnya.

"_Yosh_! Ayo cari petunjuk!" sahut Megane.

"Ou!"

Mereka pun berpencar mencari petunjuk…

"Kariya, coba lihat di pohon ini…"

"Ada apa, Aoi-san?"

"_Kore wa Blue Dragon desu_," ujar Megane.

"Blue Dragon?" tanya Kariya.

"Ini sebuah _shadow_ milik seorang _shadow wielder _yang terkenal. Tapi…siapa ya nama-nya…?" kata Megane sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Shu," sahut Marumaro.

"Oh iya, Shu!"

"Shu…?" gumam Aoi dan Kariya bersamaan.

Flashback

"_Hiks…S-Shu…" kata Kluke pelan._

"_Shu…?" tanya Jiro dengan heran._

End Flashback

"Benar juga, Kluke sempat menyebut nama-nya saat di kamar itu," kata Kariya, mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tapi waktu itu ada roh!" sahut Aoi.

"Roh?" tanya Marumaro dan Megane.

"Mata-nya tampak merah dan sayu…banyak bekas luka di wajah-nya…" jelas Aoi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shu waktu itu dibunuh di villa ini…" kata Marumaro.

"D-dibunuh?"

"Iya…waktu itu ada _field trip_ sama seperti yang ini…dan waktu itu, Shu ditemukan tewas dengan cara yang kurang lebih sama seperti kasus Jiro ini…" jawabnya.

"Berarti ini perbuatan seseorang yang dendam akan kematian Shu itu ya…?" gumam Kariya.

"Bisa jadi, tapi kenapa Jiro yang diserang?" tanya Aoi.

"J-jangan-jangan…Jiro-lah yang membunuh Shu waktu itu?" sahut Megane.

"Kalau begitu, kita lepas dari tuduhan tersangka dong. Karena hanya mereka yang bisa melakukannya kalau itu motif-nya," jelas Aoi.

"Yang jelas, bukan Marumaro pelaku-nya. Aku tau dia tidak akan keluar karena ketakutan…" kata Megane sambil _smirk_ ke arah yang dibicarakan.

"Kluke juga tidak mungkin, jika Jiro keluar tepat sesudah makan malam…maka Kluke tidak mungkin melakukannya," tambah Aoi.

"Jika Zola-san tidak mungkin, berarti…jangan-jangan…"

Wajah mereka semua menjadi tegang…mereka pun berbegas ke kamar no.1…

* * *

><p>"Ulvida-san!"<p>

"Megane! Kariya! Aoi! Ada apa?" tanya Ulvida dengan heran.

"Ehem!"

"Dan…Marumaro juga…ada apa?"

"Apakah Bouquet tertidur semalaman?" tanya Kariya.

"Entahlah…aku langsung tidur begitu masuk dan tidak berani membuka jendela karena ada bayangan aneh di sana…" jawab Ulvida.

"Bayangan aneh…?" gumam Megane.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ada yang lupa satu orang lagi yang mungkin melakukannya?" tanya Aoi.

"Satu orang lagi…? Siapa?" tanya Marumaro.

(Remember me)

"Y-yang benar saja?"

"Jangan bercanda, bisa saja habis makan malam kau mengejar Jiro keluar!" sahut Aoi kepada sang vampire, Hiroto.

"Woi woi…walaupun begitu juga, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Aku cuma vampire yang datang ke villa ini empat bulan yang lalu. Itu saja," sahutnya dengan ekspresi membela diri.

"Benar juga…kejadiannya kan satu tahun yang lalu, nggak mungkin dia ada hubungannya dengan hal ini…" kata Marumaro.

"Berarti benar-benar…"

"Ya, dialah pelaku-nya," ujar Megane.

* * *

><p>"Pelaku-nya sudah ketauan?" tanya Zola.<p>

"Setelah menganalisa sekian banyak hal, kami menyadari motif dari kejadian ini," kata Megane.

"Lalu…apa motif-nya?" tanya Hitomiko.

"Motif-nya adalah kejadian di villa ini setahun yang lalu. Seorang _shadow wielder _bernama Shu ditemukan tewas. Diperkirakan, Jiro yang membunuhnya dan peristiwa terbunuhnya Jiro merupakan wujud balas dendam dari kematian Shu itu," jelas Kariya.

"Lalu…siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Kluke.

"Satu-satunya orang yang tidak punya alibi…

.

.

.

Bouquet, kaulah orangnya!" tegas Aoi.

"B-bouquet? Kok bisa?" tanya Kluke.

"Sepertinya Bouquet sangat menyukai Shu sampai-sampai membalaskan dendam ini untuknya…tapi ada satu hal yang kita tidak mengerti. Kenapa Jiro membunuh Shu…?" tanya Megane.

"Pedang…" Bouquet mulai membuka mulut.

"Ada sebuah pedang legenda di villa ini…Jiro dan Shu menginginkan pedang itu. Tapi…karena keserakahan Jiro, ia membunuh Shu untuk mendapatkannya," lanjutnya.

"Jangan-jangan pedang itu yang kau pakai untuk membunuh Jiro?" tanya Zola.

"Tidak…aku memakai pedang yang kubawa sendiri…" jawab Bouquet.

"Lalu…di mana pedang itu sekarang?" tanya Kluke.

"Jiro tidak bisa membawa pedang itu karena lupa…entah bagaimana ceritanya, seorang anak bernama Kariya Masaki datang ke villa ini dan mengambil pedang legenda itu," jawab Bouquet lagi.

"Eh? Benarkah itu, Kariya?" tanya Aoi.

"Iya…waktu itu aku sempat jalan-jalan ke hutan ini dan menemukan sebuah pedang. Aku juga tak menyangka kalau itu adalah pedang legenda," jawab Kariya dengan sifat _innocent_-nya.

"Tapi yang Bouquet lakukan tetap salah!"

"S-shu!" teriak Kluke yang melihat roh Shu yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa, Bouquet?" tanya Shu.

"Kurasa aku sedang kerasukan atau bagaimana…aku mencoba untuk mencari pedang itu…setelah aku membunuh Jiro, aku sadar bahwa pedang itu tidak ada di tangannya. Melainkan sudah menjadi milik Kariya 11 bulan yang lalu," jelasnya.

"Jadi, tengkorak yang ada di kamar no.3 itu…"

"Ya, aku menyimpannya di sana…tulang-tulang Shu yang berserakkan, di mana kulit-nya disayat-sayat dan bola mata-nya dilahap bulat-bulat oleh sang pelaku…aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan sisa-nya. Tapi aku membunuh Jiro dengan cara yang sama persis, supaya ia merasakan kepahitannya."

"Bouquet…" gumam roh Shu itu.

...

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayou<em>!"

"Ah, Aoi-san! Barengan yuk ke sekolah!" ajak Kariya.

"Boleh," jawabnya.

…

"Jadi…kejam juga kejadian minggu kemarin ya," gumam Aoi.

"Iya…aku tak menyangka Bouquet adalah pelaku-nya…"

"Kasihan juga Jiro…bisa tewas dalam peristiwa seperti itu…"

"Benar…"

"Oi…Kariya, Aoi!"

"Tenma-kun!" sahut Aoi.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih? Kayaknya seru sekali…" ujar Tenma.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok," sahut keduanya.

"Begitu…yosh! Ke sekolah yuk!"

"Ou!"

* * *

><p>Sekian nyo!<p>

Akhirnya fic crossover ini selesai juga...review onegaishimasu!


End file.
